Couples Therapy
by BeverleyRose
Summary: Inspired by JK Rowling's revelation that Hermione and Ron should not have ended up together. After a messy divorce, Hermione is picking up the pieces and starting to think about herself again. Fiery Hermione. Good Harry. Complicated Ron. Canon. Eventual Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**A story inspired by JK Rowling's recent revelation that she shouldn't have coupled Ron and Hermione, and that to work they would need a great deal of counselling. I am of the opinion that no amount of counselling would fix these too, and that Hermione and Ron have always needed completely different people to be with. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. This disclaimer applies to all chapters. **

* * *

"So, Mr and Mrs Weasley, we've had fiften sessions now. How do you think it's going?"

Hermione straightened in her chair and looked sideways at Ron. He scowled at her obvious eagerness, but stayed silent. Hermione took her usual role.

"I don't think we've achieved very much, apart from to recognise the huge differences between us."

Dr Abbott nodded.

"Mr Weasley, would you like to comment?"

"I think everyone argues, and me and Hermione have always had different interests, but I think if a few things changed, we could work again."

"We both work, Ron. Both in important jobs. And yet I was the one who left early to pick up the children when they were small, and cooked, and cleaned, and spent my whole weekend tidying and sorting everyone out. You went out with Harry, or slept, and basically just took care of yourself, and thought fatherhood was playing with your children for an hour every week. Our different interests are not what has driven us apart, it's your selfishness and willingness to leave everything unpleasant to me."

Ron's face grew red.

"You never let me do anything useful! You wouldn't trust me with anything important! You used to follow me around, checking to see I'd done each task properly. And clearly, since it wasn't completed to your high standards, it wasn't good enough. You took over everything. You always do!"

Hermione spluttered.

"Well, you should have been better. Tried better. Your idea of washing the children, one evening, was to splash them with water from the kitchen tap. Sufficient, in your opinion. Your cooking is awful. You can't make beds, or iron, or wash. You never even tried to get better, or to listen to me."

"Why should I have to do that stuff? My mum always did it at home, and I thought you would just take care of it now."

Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Dr Abbott.

"Hermione, would you like to step outside?"

Hermione nodded and left the room silently.

Sometimes she didn't know why she had married Ron. Well clearly, since she was here now. They were on completely different levels. Hermione was serious, ambitious. She valued her intelligence. She was never going to be a housewife. She respected Mrs Weasley, and all the other women she knew who were housewives, but she knew it wasn't for her. And she thought Ron had loved her for it. Well, clearly he had been looking for someone who would just take care of him and be satisfied with just that.

Hermione sobbed and wiped away the tears gathering under her eyes. She couldn't give up on him, but it was getting increasingly difficult to continue like this.

She went back in and sat down.

"Ron, I will never be satisfied with just looking after you. I want an equal partnership where we can be fulfilled at work and at home, and I would love to make things work with you. But only if you promise to try to make things equal between us. Help with cooking, cleaning and minding the children. Let me rest, too, and have a real weekend. We can do it if we work together."

Ron looked at Hermione. Her bushy brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and her brown eyes looked at him beseechingly.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I've been thinking pretty hard ever since we came here."

Hermione suppressed her petty remark that all that thinking must have been painful.

"You're cleverer than me, Hermione, and you pick everything up quickly. I'm slower, I'm happy with a lot less. I just wanted someone who would love me and take care of me."

"I do love you, Ron, so much," Hermione said, sobbing.

"But you can't. Your focus is split. And I can't be what you want. I can't be your equal, because we're too different."

"Ron, you're so kind and funny..."

"Stop. I ignored you for years. I was clueless. I even went out with Lavender before I noticed you. Viktor Krum saw you and accepted you completely before you did that thing with your hair at the Yule Ball. I want you to be happy, and you aren't happy with me."

Hermione reached for her husband's hand and grasped it tightly.

"Ron, don't do this. We can work it out."

"We had a good run, 'Mione. We have two beautiful, clever children. It's better we end it now before we ruin our relationship completely."

Hermione shook her head.

"It's what I want, Hermione, and it's what you want too."

Dr Abbott looked at them both, pen poised.

"Are we reaching some kind of reconciliation?"

"Ron, I'm so proud of you. You're far more mature than I could ever be in this situation," Hermione said. "But only if you're sure."

Ron turned to Dr Abbott.

"Hannah, we're getting a divorce."


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and Hugo stood on the platform waiting for the Hogwarts Express. It was Christmas, and Rose was coming home. Ron was at Godric's Hollow with Harry and Ginny, and they would be joining them soon.

Hermione's face was pinched, with deep shadows under her eyes. Ron had offered her whatever she wanted in the divorce, but she had wanted nothing but joint custody of the children. Even so, she had got the house in Godric's Hollow and the children had chosen to live with her permanently. They saw Ron whenever they wanted, but he had been quite busy in London, furnishing his new flat in Diagon Alley and partying quite a lot. Hermione was tired and heartbroken. She hated giving up on anything, let alone a 14 year marriage, and it was taking its toll on her.

"Mum!"

A blur of reddish brown ran into Hermione's waiting arms. The front of her coat grew steadily wetter until Rose pulled back.

"Rose," Hermione said softly, looking at her daughter's miserable face.

"Hi Rose," Hugo said. Rose hugged her little brother hard.

Hermione led the way out of the station.

"Right, Hugo, I'll take you first," Hermione said briskly. "Come on."

Hermione apparated with Hugo and left him at the front door of Harry's house. Rose was exactly where she left her seconds before when she reappeared. She hugged her mum tight as Hermione apparated once again.

"Come in, it's cold," Ginny said brightly, ushering Rose in and smiling at Hermione over her shoulder.

Hermione entered the warm house and immediately saw Ron sitting on the sofa with Hugo. She bit back a retort. Ron had been an absent father for the last two months, ignoring Rose's letters and missing appointments with Hugo. Hermione had been there to console, but she had found it very hard not to attack Ron verbally in front of Hugo. He was ruining whatever relationship he had with their children.

Ron nodded at her, smiling sadly, and Hermione relaxed. It was Christmas. He would at least be here now.

"Hi, Aunt Hermione", James said, rushing past her to chase Albus up the stairs. The Potter children had come home two days earlier via Portkey, as Harry had been in St Mungo's following a particularly dangerous raid. He sat in the armchair closest to the fire now, his right arm held stiffly against his body. He looked up to meet Hermione's gaze and smiled sadly. She walked over to sit next to him.

"Hi Hermione," Harry said softly, searching her face for clues.

"Hi Harry, how's the arm?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled ruefully.

"It's fine, really. Ginny keeps making me sit still and do nothing, but I want to help. She's been so tired recently."

Hermione smiled as she looked at Ginny setting the table with Rose and Hugo. Ron was reading the paper, utterly at ease, but Harry looked uneasy.

"How's she flying at the moment? I haven't had time to go to a match for ages."

Harry shook his head.

"Ask Ron. He comes to every match."

Hermione frowned. Harry continued.

"She's doing really well, I have no doubt she'll be made Captain when Gwenog Jones retires."

"That's amazing!" Hermione said. "Though that'll be a while yet, I imagine?"

"Yes. Sorry Hermione, Ginny needs my help."

Ginny was waving her hands about in the kitchen, and Hermione could smell burning. Harry jumped up and helped her, and minutes later the burning smell had gone and Ginny was laughing.

Hermione smiled at first, but then it faded as her gaze fell on Ron.

* * *

Hermione kissed Rose and Hugo goodnight one by one and closed their bedroom doors, before settling back onto the sofa with a glass of wine. She had caught up on all her work in the last few weeks so she could relax with her family over Christmas, but now she was left with nothing to do and nobody to talk to. Maybe she should just go to bed.

Ron's owl tapped on the window. Hermione eased herself out of her seat and opened it, trying not to let too much rain come in with the sodden bird. It held an envelope in its sharp beak, and Hermione released it of its burden before finding a few Owl Treats. The bird hooted impatiently.

"Fine, fine, I'm reading it."

_Hermione, _

_I wanted to let you know that I've met someone else. It's early days still, but I thought it would be best if you found out from me. _

_Maybe now you can finally accept it's over and find someone else._

_Ron_

Hermione gasped and crumpled up the letter, throwing it into the fireplace. She marched to the window and opened it, letting the rain and wind come rushing in.

"Get out. You aren't getting a reply," she yelled to the owl, who ruffled its feathers indignantly before taking off. Hermione slammed the window shut and slid to the floor.

How had he met someone so quickly? How could he? Hermione barely had time to take a bath. She supposed living on his own in London removed a few of the duties which took up Hermione's daily routine, but she was still in love with him and hadn't even noticed anyone else. He, however, had forgotten her already.

Hermione sat on the floor for hours, the fire slowly dwindling.

* * *

Christmas that year was awkward, but Rose and Hugo seemed to cheer up the longer they spent at home. Ron arrived after breakfast on Christmas Day bearing presents, and they spent a good few hours opening them. Ron had bought Hermione a new scarf, which Hermione fingered softly before setting aside. Ron unwrapped the book she had given him. It was her usual sort of present, and he rolled his eyes almost imperceptibly.

"Ha! No surprises as usual," he remarked, but when he caught sight of the title, his smirk faded.

_150 Household Spells_

It was Hermione's turn to smirk.

"Very mature," he muttered as he passed her. Rose looked up from where she was sitting on the floor, surrounded by wrapping paper debris.

"Thank you, Mum, they're lovely."

Hermione had got Rose a full set of Rowena Ravenclaw's Magical Laws, as she knew Rose would appreciate them.

"I hope you find them interesting," Hermione said. "They should really help you with Transfiguration. I know you're only in First Year, but you'll definitely come to rely on them as you study for your OWLs."

"Typical Mum, eh?" Ron said jovially. Rose scowled.

"I like them," she said. "Me and Mum both like books, so don't make fun of her. You always put her down."

Rose got up and left the room. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, Ron with anger and Hermione with hurt.

"Don't play innocent now, Hermione," Ron said. "You've done enough hurting in our time together."

Hermione laughed shortly.

"It's Christmas Day, Ron. Let's leave the arguments for another time. It's time to leave for The Burrow soon."

Molly had invited them all to Christmas dinner, making it clear to Hermione that she was as welcome as she had ever been. Hermione couldn't help but remember her Fourth Year, when her Easter egg had been significantly smaller than Harry's and Ron's. Molly could be petty, and she was sure Ron's side would be taken in this divorce. Molly was a traditional woman.

"I'll meet you there," Ron said.

Hermione didn't ask why, but left to find Rose and Hugo. She spotted an old hairbrush on Rose's bedside table.

"Do you use that anymore, Rose?" she asked, pointing to it. Rose shook her head.

"_Portus,__" _Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at it. "I know Portkey is uncomfortable, but then so is Apparition. One day we'll invent a way of travelling that is fast and comfortable."

"Hopefully one day soon," Rose grumbled, brushing her thick hair with her new de-bushing brush that Ron had given her for Christmas.

When Hermione, Rose and Hugo opened the kitchen door to The Burrow, Molly closed the living room door with a snap as soon as she saw Hermione.

"Hermione! Rose, Hugo, Happy Christmas!"

Rose and Hugo rushed to hug her.

"Your cousins are upstairs, go and find them."

Rose and Hugo ran upstairs, leaving Hermione and Molly alone. Molly pulled her into a tight hug.

"You've got thinner," she said reprovingly. "Second and third helpings for you today. And I've set you between me and Albus. Ron is at the other end of the table."

"Molly, you don't have to go to such lengths. Ron and I are more than capable of sitting near each other without throwing things."

Molly sighed.

"You'll want to throw things in a minute. He's brought someone with him to dinner."

Hermione blinked back the tears that had suddenly appeared in her eyes. She bit her lip.

"He sent me an owl last night to say that he had met someone," she whispered. "I didn't think he would bring her to Christmas dinner!"

Molly sniffed.

"He's been an idiot. I know you two had your problems, but to give up so easily is typical of Ron. He's been used to being taken care of for so long. When he came back on his own that time, I was so relieved at first to know he was safe, but then disappointed that he had given up on you and Harry."

Hermione placed a comforting hand on Molly's shoulder.

"Ron has been used to a comfortable home life. My cooking was dreadful, we had no food, we were cold, depressed and stuck for clues. He had a family to escape to, we didn't, so who knows what we would have done if we could have come back to you."

"You could have done, but you didn't. No, Ron gave up on you, that's a fact, and he's gone and found that floozy Lavender Brown to try and replace you."

Hermione saw red. She took a deep breath and reached for a plate.

"No, no, not my best plates!" Molly cried.

"I'll fix it," Hermione said through gritted teeth. She flung the plate at the wall, where it smashed into a thousand pieces.

"Lavender. Fucking. Brown," she said slowly, before waving her wand and repairing the plate. Molly sighed in relief, taking it from Hermione's hand before she could break it again.

"How dare he bring her here, where I am, where our children are celebrating Christmas, where my family and friends are there to see me publicly humiliated?"

Hermione's voice rose hysterically at the end of her question.

"I'll ask her to leave," Molly said, wringing her hands. She had never seen Hermione this mad.

"No, I will," Hermione said firmly. "She will understand."

She marched towards the closed living room door and flung it open. An awkward scene met her eyes. Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, Charlie, George, Angelina, Harry and Ginny sat at one end of the room, talking quietly, and Ron and Lavender were at the other end, whispering to each other, hands clasped. They all looked up with matching expressions of horror as Hermione entered.

"Lavender, could I have a word?" Hermione asked quietly. Lavender nodded and got up silently, but Ron shook his head. Hermione turned to fix him with a piercing glare.

"Not you, Ron. I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to Lavender. Don't worry, your _girlfriend _will be in one piece afterwards."

Ron paled, but sat back, and Lavender followed Hermione out of the room. She looked at Hermione apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, but you know I've always liked Ron and well, things with you two were going so bad I didn't think you'd mind."

Hermione filed that information away for later. So, things had started before the divorce.

"Lavender, I would like you to leave. I think your presence here at a family event, so soon after the divorce, will be very painful for my children and create an awkward atmosphere."

Lavender coloured.

"I...of course I'll go. I didn't think about Rose and Hugh."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her mistake, but didn't comment.

"I'll just say goodbye to Ron."

Hermione stood in her way.

"I think it would just be best if you left. I'll tell Ron you had to go. Family emergency."

Lavender nodded and with one last look at the living room door, walked across the kitchen and out the door.

Hermione held herself together through dinner. Ron was staring daggers at her across the table, but she managed to avoid his gaze and concentrated on eating Molly's incredible food. George and Angelina mostly carried the conversation, telling anecdotes about their work at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Hermione even found herself laughing once or twice. The children, unaware of the atmosphere among the adults, had a wonderful time.

After dinner, Hermione nursed a large glass of wine on the sofa between Harry and Ginny. They refused to leave her side all evening, aware that Ron was waiting for the earliest opportunity to attack her.

"Mum, when are we going home?" Hugo said, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Hermione smiled fondly.

"Soon, dear. We'll go home and watch The Snowman, then cuddle up in bed."

"Actually, Hermione, I was thinking of taking the children back to my flat tonight," Ron said sharply. Hermione looked at him pointedly. Leave them out of it, she thought.

"I want to sleep in my bed," Rose said firmly. "All my presents are at home and I want to play with them."

"Why does Uncle Ron have his own flat?" Albus asked innocently. "Does he have too many things to fit into your house?"

"It's because he's got a floozy," Victoire said archly, looking sidelong at her best friend Teddy. Teddy smirked.

"What's a floozy, Dad, and why have you got one?" Hugo asked, looking up at his father with big brown eyes.

Hermione tried not to laugh. She had drunk far too much wine. This really wasn't fun. Next to her, Ginny was suppressing a giggle.

"Hugo, you know me and your mother have split up. I have a girlfriend, not a floozy," Ron said, glaring at Molly and Hermione equally.

Hugo's lip trembled.

Hermione bristled.

"Hugo, come here," she said softly. "Aunt Ginny will make you some hot chocolate." Ginny nodded and took Hugo into the kitchen. Rose sat back on her heels, glaring at her father with an expression matching Hermione's.

"Ron, it's Christmas. You didn't have to tell him today. You shouldn't have brought her today. We were trying not to make this traumatic for them!"

Ron scowled.

"He had to know sooner or later. Stop coddling him, Hermione. Maybe it's you who can't deal with the situation, and you're using Hugo to try and make me feel guilty!"

Hermione gasped, outraged, and was surprised when many of the family did too. She opened her mouth to retort, but Molly got there first.

"Ronald Weasley! How dare you be so insensitive. You give Hermione less than 24 hours to come to terms with you moving on so quickly, and then bring that girl to Christmas dinner and expect your wife of 14 years and two young children to be perfectly fine with it! How selfish can you be?"

"And how dare you suggest that I would use Hugo in that way?" Hermione screamed. "I don't know what I ever saw in you, Ronald, and I think I can safely say that I am no longer in love with you!"

Hermione drained her glass of wine, then turned to her daughter, who was staring at her mother with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rose, for that outburst, and all of you children. And the rest of you," Hermione said, calming down. She felt an exhilaration at her realisation which was visible in her bright eyes and pink cheeks. Harry smiled proudly.

"Don't be sorry, Hermione," Arthur said firmly. Hermione smiled, gratified.

"Nonetheless, I think that's quite enough excitement for one evening. Say goodbye, Rose."

Harry hugged Hermione fiercely.

"I love Ron, but he has been an idiot, and I hope you can move on now, 'Mione," he whispered in her ear. Hermione squeezed him back in response.

Once home, they settled in Hermione's bed to watch The Snowman, then fell asleep all together in the big bed. They had both cried at the end of the film, but Hermione hadn't, too drained by the events of the day. She fell asleep with a weary smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was glad to get back to work after the New Year. Hugo had gone to stay with Harry and Ginny, who even though they lived on the other side of Godric's Hollow, were determined to have him. He and Albus went to day school together and Hermione was able to finally have some time for herself.

Her colleagues had learnt, in the wake of her divorce, to treat her carefully. She had at first been depressed, then emotional, then cold. So when she walked in briskly her first Monday back and greeted them all cheerfully, they looked at each other with confusion. She sat down at her desk, rejuvenating the shrivelled orchid there with a quick tap of her wand and settled down to work, humming rather out of tune.

Nobody minded.

She was interrupted mid morning by Harry, who knocked sheepishly on her office door. She looked up and grinned.

"Harry, come in please. Have a seat. How's Hugo?"

Harry nodded warily and took a seat gingerly. He was unused to dealing with a happy Hermione.

"He's fine. He and Albus are struggling through Maths at the moment. They've got their SATS this year."

Hermione snorted.

"Oh Harry, remember when we didn't even know we were magical. SATS seemed like the end of the world to me."

"I'm sure they did," Harry said. "I was locked in the cupboard under the stairs for a while, so I missed mine I think."

Hermione stopped smiling.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Harry asked, concerned. "I mean, its great that you've been in such a great mood lately, I just wonder...why?"

Hermione set her papers to one side.

"I am truly not in love with Ron anymore," she said seriously. "I still love him, he was one of my best friends before he was anything else, but he no longer has the power to hurt my feelings like he did. I've had a lot of time alone since that outburst and I've realised that I don't miss him. His presence hasn't been positive for a long time. I couldn't miss things like him taking care of me, kissing me, or doing things for me, because he never did. So having him gone has actually been really good."

Harry sighed.

"Well, I'm glad you're getting over it. I can't pretend it was a shock, really, him walking away. I love Ron, but he hasn't always been the best friend to either of us. I just thought he would have grown up by now."

Hermione smiled sadly.

"Well, that's not what I came to see you about anyway. I've got a difficult thing to ask you. Our latest case in the Auror office is to finally raid and collect all remaining Dark artefacts in every Dark wizarding house in Britain. It's been a long time coming, because of the legal implications. We've already, over the years, collected quite a few, but there are a few strongholds left that need quite a bit of legal paperwork to get the doors open. That's where you come in."

Hermione felt thrilled with the prospect of a new challenge.

"Why would that be difficult to ask?"

"Malfoy Manor will be our biggest raid, our biggest achievement. And with Lucius Malfoy dead, we're going to have to deal with Draco."

Hermione grimaced.

"He's not as bad as he was. He's done a lot of reparation since the war. Your evidence cleared him and his mother at the trial, and since then he's used Malfoy funds to set up war relief funds, rebuilt Diagon Alley and assisted with quite a few of your inquiries. I can't see that he'll be any trouble with this."

"That's where you're wrong. Narcissa Malfoy is adamant that those artefacts are Malfoy heirlooms and should remain where they are, that Light wizards don't understand that Dark magic is necessary, and that we need to have knowledge of it to remain in control."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.

"I actually see her point."

"But that knowledge should be kept away safely in the Ministry, not in private homes where the next Dark Lord could rise. Draco's son Scorpius could be next."

Hermione scoffed.

"Draco was terrified of Voldemort. He wouldn't encourage his son in anything Dark. They've had enough of violence, just like we have. Let me handle him, if it's too hard for you."

Harry smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Hermione. So I can leave it to you?"

Hermione nodded.

"Of course. I owe you one anyway, taking care of Hugo for so long."

"It's our pleasure. Albus is so happy to have his cousin around all the time. He and James aren't the closest, so it's nice to see him confident and talkative."

"I suppose it's not a fair trade really. Draco Malfoy for Hugo Weasley."

Harry laughed.

"You said yourself Malfoy had improved."

"I'll owl him later," Hermione sighed. "Best to start the ball rolling. Let me know what else you need in terms of legal help."

Harry stood.

"I'd better be getting back. Thanks."

They shook hands formally, then laughed. Harry had adopted a pomposity at work that sometimes became second nature.

* * *

Hermione's first owl to Draco Malfoy was stilted, formal and incredibly professional. His reply was the opposite.

_Granger, _

_If you want to get your hands on my Dark artefacts, you at least owe me a face-to-face. _

_Learn about what you're confiscating._

_Dinner tonight?_

_Malfoy_

Hermione screwed the piece of parchment into a ball, then unfolded it a minute later to read the message again. Yes, he was asking her to dinner. What should she say? She had two children and no time for a social life? She was recently divorced? He was married? She was a Muggleborn and he, an elite Pureblood?

_Malfoy, _

_Pick me up at 7 from my office at the Ministry_

_Granger_

She sent it before she could change her mind.

Draco Malfoy arrived at 7pm on the dot and lounged against the door frame. Hermione hadn't seen him for many years, and was surprised at how unferretlike his face now appeared. His chin was still pointed, but his jaw had matured, making it less pronounced. His blonde hair was swept back now, with one errant wave falling over his left eyebrow into his grey eyes. He still looked entitled, and arrogant, something which made Hermione stand unconsciously straighter as she walked towards him.

"I'll have none of your Mudblood nonsense tonight," she said firmly, watching his face carefully. He looked surprised, and hurt.

"After seeing my mad aunt carve that word into your arm, I have never said it again," he said softly. "And after seeing the loyalty and dignity you showed that day, I have found it very hard to think negatively of you since."

Hermione was shocked into silence.

"Shall we go?" he said, eyebrow raised. Hermione nodded.

She thought over his words as they walked. 14 years was a long time, and anyone was capable of change in that time, even Draco Malfoy. Without the constant threat of his father's politics and cruelty, he could become his own person, form his own opinions and Hermione rejoiced in the older Malfoy's death if it meant a positive change in a person who had been a victim of circumstance.

"Thank you," she said quietly, as they headed towards the Apparition point. Draco said nothing, but grasped her forearm as he twisted and disapparated. They reappeared at the gates of a huge manor house.

"You brought me to your home?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"How better to see the artefacts you want to confiscate?" Draco said, chuckling. "I want to have my say, Granger, before you work your magic. Because I know once you're done, I'll never see them again."

Hermione accepted the compliment without comment. Draco opened the gates and led the way up the drive to the house. Hermione struggled to see anything of the grounds in the dark, and in the end concentrated on following her host.

Her slim frame shook as she crossed the threshold. Draco noticed, and offered his arm.

"I'm sorry that I have to bring you here, but I hear that facing your past is a good way to overcome it."

Hermione smiled wryly.

"I say that often enough I ought to follow my own advice," she said.

"Don't worry, I won't take you in there," he said, referring to the drawing room, in which she was tortured. He led her instead into a small dining room, where dinner was set for two.

"My mother is staying with a friend," Draco said. "I thought it would be best for me to talk with you alone."

Hermione sat and eyed the silver dinner service.

"Wine?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded, and her glass was filled to the brim.

"We work on a similar basis to Hogwarts. Say what you would like to eat from the menu and it will appear. I didn't know what you like to eat."

Hermione looked disapproving. She had been working so hard for the last ten years to give house elves proper rights, but it had been an uphill battle.

"We don't usually do this," Draco said, seeing her expression. "And they are paid now, and not beaten," he added.

Hermione, mollified, picked up the menu and ordered steak and french fries with peppercorn sauce. Draco chuckled and ordered the same.

"My favourite," he said.

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Here she was at Malfoy Manor, the place where she had been tortured by in an insane Death Eater 14 years before, eating dinner with Draco Malfoy, the boy who had made her friends' life hell for six years.

"I know, it is a bit surreal," Draco commented, cutting into his steak.

"A bit!" Hermione countered. "Look Draco, I appreciate all of this, but your arguments are going to have to be very convincing to appease the Ministry. It isn't down to me. If I came back and said your heirlooms should stay where they are, they'd cart me off for a psychological evaluation. They'd check me for Dark enchantments too."

Draco sighed.

"I know that. I just want to explain. Dark magic has been part of my family's legacy for a thousand years. We need balance in this world. Light cannot exist without Dark. They complement each other and give purpose. They exist only through their opposite. Would Dumbledore have been great if he had no darkness to battle? Would you, or Harry? And equally, would I have been redeemed without the Light?"

Hermione was engaged. She had not thought a conversation like this possible with anyone in her life. Couples Therapy with Ron had been the extent of his philosophical exploration. She felt something stir within her at this mental stimulation.

"But even if this is so, why do Dark artefacts need to exist?" she countered. "Dark and Light exist within ourselves. We do not need external objects to maintain this balance. I know my faults, my deep desires. I do not need Dark spells to bring out my strength or survival instinct. I can be great without such a massive foe to oppose me. There is enough darkness within myself, and other people to keep me quite busy."

"I see your point. But we do need these artefacts. We need the spells and cursed objects and potions to know what it is we must continue to fight. Know thy enemy, Granger! How can you counter a poison if you don't know the poison itself? You know how we create antidotes. Once again, on a practical level, we cannot have one without the other. Curses and counter-curses. Every spell has an opposite."

"Very well. But why must they stay in private possession? Surely they would be best studied in the Ministry, in the Department of Mysteries?"

Draco's expression went blank.

"Indeed. But as it is, they have remained in our possession for 14 years without incident and I am raising my son to be equally as conscientious. I cannot atone for the crimes of my father, Merlin knows I've tried. His crimes are his alone and all I can do is ensure that my heirs will not be as foolish."

"You cannot ensure that!" Hermione cried passionately.

"And you cannot ensure that the Ministry will not be corrupted again! Nowhere is completely safe. Light wizards turn dark, some dark families are made up of completely peaceful, good-hearted people and the Ministry is full of all kinds. The Minister has been controlled before and can be again."

"If we can't trust the Ministry, who can we trust? Maybe it's better if these artefacts are studied and then destroyed."

Malfoy rolled his eyes.

"I would agree with you, but half of these objects are almost impossible, if not impossible to destroy. They are thousands of years old! It would take you your lifetime and more to do so, and even then you would fail."

"What about you? You must have knowledge of these things, know something of their nature?"

"Not nearly enough. They're volatile. It takes months of tests to even approach them and begin experiments."

Hermione frowned.

"You're experimenting on them?" she asked incredulously.

Draco froze.

"I meant it would take. Of course not, that would be stupid. Now, are you going to eat your food? I'm afraid it's getting cold."

Hermione looked at her plate. She picked up her cutlery and began to eat. They both sat in silence for the next few minutes.

"Would you like to see the library?" Draco asked as she set down her cutlery. Hermione's face brightened.

The library was huge, perhaps even bigger than the one at Hogwarts. Hermione's finger traced the spines as she walked along the shelves. A lot of the titles hinted to pages full of dark spells, but she tried to keep an open mind following their conversation. Just because evil exists does not mean it must be harnessed.

"Impressive, isn't it? And I think you can tell what a hole those dark books would leave if they were to be taken. I assure you they're for reference only."

Hermione turned to face Draco, who was standing by a bookcase separate from the rest.

"These were my wife's," he said quietly. "There's nothing dark about these, they're just romances about wives running off with their husband's best friends. That must be where she got her inspiration."

Hermione walked towards Draco slowly.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy. Ron divorced me and went off with someone else as well."

Draco looked at her in disbelief.

"Weasley left you? He's more of an idiot than I supposed, and I thought he was pretty stupid from the first time I saw him."

Hermione laughed.

"Yes, well, it's been hard, but the worst of it seems to be behind me. Are you still in love with her?"

Hermione was surprised at herself for asking such a personal question, but was even more surprised when Draco answered her.

"Yes. I hate her for hurting me, and for leaving Scorpius, but I still love her. She's with Blaize in Italy. She's expecting a baby. Yet I still can't erase her completely from my life."

"When did she go?"

"Last summer. It was just so sudden and we were so happy before."

Hermione wondered what it would take for him to get over her. Maybe he never would.

"Believe me, I wish I could get over her and find someone else, but I can't. Not yet."

They were both filled with yet another sense of surreality.

"I think perhaps the houses at Hogwarts have done more damage than good. We could have been friends, Draco Malfoy," Hermione said, smiling.

Draco looked at her hopefully.

"We still can. I haven't talked like this in...well, forever. I could do with a friend like you."

Hermione hesitated, thinking of Ron and Harry, and how they would probably never forgive her.

"I could do with a friend like you too," she decided. "But for now, I'd better go. I have a lot to do before work tomorrow."

Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a few incantations.

"You can disapparate from here. I've keyed you into the wards."

"Thanks," Hermione said, "for a lovely evening. And for confiding in me."

She appeared back to her house, it suddenly seeming very small in comparison. She took a long bath and read her favourite book before having an early night. It had been an eventful day back, and she was excited for the future, something she hadn't felt for a very long time.


End file.
